


She Was a Boy And He Was a Girl

by malurette



Series: Making up Shion [1]
Category: F. COMPO
Genre: Budding Relationship, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, Mpreg, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Short Chapters, get-together, holy shit series is getting longer than anticipated, i hope it won't come off as disrepectful, is there a specific tag for mpreg involving a transman?, it might not always be as tactful as i wish, rating may go up later, welp the porn is in a separate story after all sorry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: j'ai toujours trouvé qu'au palmarès des paroles de chanson les plus stupides, la première phrase deSk8ter Boien tenait une coucheEssayons un peu d'étoffer l'histoire d'amour de Yukari et Sora, leur rencontre, leur relation, leur mariage, et l'arrivée de Shion..?
Relationships: Wakanae Sora/Wakanae Yukari
Series: Making up Shion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866529
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Juste cette fois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514340) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Série :** _She was a boy and he was a girl_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Family COMPO  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kikuchi ~~Haruka~~ Sora  
> & Wakanae ~~Tatsuhiko~~ Yukari  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish puis romance puis...  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hōjō Tsukasa, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prélude : Sora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~900/?

La première chose qu'a faite Haruka après avoir eu dix-huit fut de quitter la maison et son connard de père et sa mère impuissante et sa petite sœur gentille mais trop jeune pour l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Et ses amis. Et son passé.  
La seconde chose, immédiatement après, fut changer de nom. Ça faisait longtemps que ses amis l'appelaient juste Haru, mais même eux il les laissait derrière. Il était Sora désormais ! Il n'avait aucun avenir chez les bouseux de Kōchi. À Tōkyō en revanche…  
Avec ses rêves, son courage, sa détermination et ses petits muscles il se mit en route. Les économies de trois étés à travailler dans les fermes et les entrepôts seraient bien employées.  
D'abord, un aller simple pour la capitale. Ensuite, trouver un endroit même temporaire où dormir. Enfin…  
…enfin, faire la tournée des éditeurs n'apporta pas le succès escompté.  
Il lui fallut bien prendre le premier petit boulot possible pour se loger et se nourrir en attendant de faire fructifier son véritable talent. Et ce fut sur un chantier.  
C'était dur. Les mecs autour de lui étaient des rustres. Pendant qu'il se cassait le dos, il n'avait plus le temps de penser et de scénariser ses futurs manga. Mais il était un homme parmi les hommes et continuait à construire son corps. 

À force de traîner avec des mecs qui gonflaient leurs muscles, Sora finit par apprendre deux-trois sur les stéroïdes, mais, mis en garde sur les possibles effets secondaires en cas de surdose, il resta méfiant. Lui qui se rêvait fonceur, préféra y aller avec circonspection. Il apprenait la patience depuis des années, de toute façon, et rongeait son frein en silence en attendant le jour où sa vie d'homme et d'artiste serait enfin comblée…  
Enfin satisfait de son apparence et de la façon dont son entourage le percevait, et manquant d'argent pour payer régulièrement un coiffeur, Sora céda à la mode récente et se laissa pousser les cheveux. Ça n'enlevait rien à sa virilité… au contraire, ça lui rajoutait un petit côté mauvais garçon qui aidait à vendre son attitude aux filles. 

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Tōkyō, il avait du succès, surtout auprès des étudiantes.  
Dans son village, les filles de son âge le connaissaient toutes. Même celles qui venaient des villages voisins. Elles le trouvaient facilement attirant, mais son histoire avec le directeur du lycée et les uniformes brûlés était entrée dans la légende de l'établissement et ça finissait toujours pas se savoir. Alors, plus effrayées qu'attirées par l'aura de scandale, elles se détournaient. Une seule tenta de le poursuivre… pour le convaincre qu'elles seraient mieux entre filles. Haru se fâche comme rarement.  
Une paire d'années plus tard, Sora était beau, plutôt bien bâti, et même si contrairement à ses collègues il ne se mettait pas torse nu même par fortes chaleurs pour travailler, elles devinaient, ou en tout cas imaginaient ses muscles sous la chemise humide de sueur.  
Qu'il quitte le chantier et reprenne son carnet et son crayon pour croquer visages et paysages et elles fondaient complètement. Tant qu'il évitait de mentionner son projet de devenir mangaka pour s'en tenir au rêve d'être artiste, son prestige augmentait encore plus. À leurs yeux romanesques, un homme aussi observateur et aussi précis de ses dix doigts était forcément d'une sensibilité égale à la leur. Lui préférait dire que non, il observait les filles de loin mais ne les comprenait pas.  
Plusieurs se montrèrent entreprenantes et lui firent des avances, que, terrifié, il commença par repousser. Il brûlait de désir, assez pour s'en inquiéter, et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.  
L'une, une jeune fille plus âgée, une jeune dame plus exactement – il n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience pour vraiment se rendre compte de la différence – refusant de se laisser démonter, lui montra presque de force quelques trucs et ficelles pour la contenter de ses mains sous sa chemise et sous sa jupe. Quand elle voulut lui rendre la pareille en revanche, il se déroba.  
Il prétexta la galanterie et ne pas vouloir qu'elle s'abaisse à ça. Au lieu de cela, il la vexa et leur histoire se finit mal.  
Elle eut quand même une conséquence heureuse : c'est qu'il apprit au passage comment se contenter lui-même, quand la frustration se faisait trop grande. Ça lui apportait toujours autant de colère que de soulagement, de constater à chaque fois que l'organe qui réclamait si fort était si petit et si fuyant, mais à la fin sa rage de dominer son désir venait toujours à bout des obstacles au plaisir. Il était entêté et ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

Pour ne rien gâter, la petite serveuse du café où il aimait prendre ses pauses pour regarder passer la vie avant de devoir rentrer s'enterrer dans son logement minuscule et à la limite de la salubrité, était jolie, gentille, distinguée, et semblait apprécier qu'il devienne un client régulier, même si ça n'était pas sérieux de dépenser sa paie là. Elle travaillait dur, elle aussi, avec sérieux. Il la trouvait fraîche et innocente, et en même temps, plus mature que ses étudiantes : elle donnait l'air de connaître la vie, et de l'affronter vaillamment sans la laisser détruire ses rêves. Et plus que l'insouciance qui lui manquait désormais et qu'il aurait aimé recherché, ça l'impressionnait favorablement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prélude : Yukari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Yukari avait quitté la maison parentale avant même ses dix-huit ans. Cela faisait depuis son adolescence qu'elle avait changé de nom et d'habits, avec le soutien de sa sœur aînée et malgré le rejet de leurs parents. Ils étaient à la fois assez fortunés et étroits d'esprit pour l'installer dans une chambre louée extérieure à la maison familiale et pour ce faire de lui verser une allocation juste suffisante, tant qu'elle s'obstinerait à fréquenter un collège pour jeunes filles public, au lieu d'entrer un lycée mixte ou pour garçons plus prestigieux. Elle s'obstina. 

Elle était une élève studieuse, elle avait des amies, elle était aussi heureuse que possible.  
Elle eut même, brièvement, un amoureux, un garçon un peu plus âgé, le frère aîné d'une amie, qui fréquentait un établissement voisin du leur – pour garçons évidemment. Il était gentil, pas très beau mais poli et attendrissant, et il lui plaisait bien. Avec timidité et reconnaissance, quand il lui proposa, elle surpassa sa surprise et accepta de tenter la chose.  
Ça voulait dire l'attendre le soir au sortir des cours et la raccompagner chez elle, à un pas de distance, sans même oser se tenir la main ; Yukari n'osait pas encore franchir ce pas. Un mémorable jour de pluie cependant, ils eurent l'occasion de partager un parapluie – bien qu'ils aient chacun le leur, ç'aurait été tellement bête de ne pas en profiter ! Petit à petit, au fil des semaines, il s'enhardit à lui prendre la main ou le bras, à lui caresser les cheveux ou la joue au moment de lui dire au revoir, et, enfin, à lui faire la bise. Mais jamais plus. 

Ils allaient parfois manger une glace ou une pâtisserie, mais ne poussèrent jamais jusqu'au cinéma.  
Les choses se gâtèrent un peu un jour où il aperçut la sœur aînée de Yukari. Il se reprit très vite et assura qu'il la préférait elle, même avec leur différence d'âge, qu'elle était la fois très mature pour son âge et adorable dans sa fraîcheur, alors que son aînée semblait… lointaine. De toute façon, elle fréquentait elle-même un autre jeune homme avec qui les choses étaient très sérieuses et avec qui, sans doute, elle allait même plus loin que les baisers timides. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, la fin de l'année arriva, Yukari termina ses études, reçut son diplôme, et décida d'aller étudier dans une autre université que lui, et les choses se terminèrent là, avec un peu de dépit, quelques regrets, et néanmoins des souvenirs plus doux qu'amers. 

Au lycée, une amie entreprenante avait réussi à se faire prescrire la pilule et la partageait avec elle, chose qui la rendait inefficace, mais elle n'en avait cure : c'était pour le prestige de passer pour libérée qu'elle la prenait, mais derrière elle ne couchait pas avec les garçons. Yukari la pressa d'y repenser ; l'amie se débrouilla pour renouveler l'opération auprès d'un second médecin et trouver deux pharmacies différentes.  
Petit à petit, les hormones firent un travail discret sur son corps, esquissant une ébauche de seins et de hanches, mais elle resta menue.  
Et son diplôme en poche, l'amie perdue de vue, ce fut la fin des pilules.  
Ses seins si discrets, elle apprit à les mettre en valeur par l'utilisation d'un soutien-gorge rembourré et le placement judicieux de sparadrap pour assujettir les formes sous son décolleté. 

Enfin, le mariage de sa sœur aînée scella le destin de Yukari. Leurs parents la rejetant et sa sœur n'étant plus là pour l'accepter, elle préféra couper les ponts. Elle travaillerait pour payer son loyer et les cours du soir si elle arrivait encore à en prendre à l'université, voilà tout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> premières rencontres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** rencontre  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Nombre de mots :** +700/?

Le café où travaillait Yukari ne payait peut-être pas de mine, mais en général les clients ne lui manquaient pas de respect comme ça arrivait trop souvent ailleurs. 

Et au moins, il y avait ce charmant jeune homme qui le fréquentait. Elle le laissait rester longtemps sans le pousser à consommer plus, malgré ce qu'exigeait son patron.  
S'il y avait des restes à la fin de la journée, elle les partageait avec lui.  
Souvent, il crayonnait des portraits des autres clients ou des passants. Plus d'une fois, il fit le sien, et elle rougit à chaque fois. Il la rendait plus belle encore qu'elle n'aurait jamais rêvé être. Sur ses dessins, trouvait-elle, elle ressemblait à une princesse, à une fée.  
Mais il n'améliorait pas la réalité, assurait-il : il dessinait les choses et les êtres tels qu'il les voyait. Des défauts sur d'autres modèles, il ne les corrigeait pas. Il ne les exagérait pas non. Il rendait la beauté et les particularités de chacun telles qu'il les percevait. 

L'ennui, c'était qu'à force de se fréquenter dans ce café, il n'avait pas tellement d'autre endroit où lui proposer de sortir. Mais une sortie dans un parc ou sur les berges d'une rivière, pour simplement marcher ou se poser, sans avoir rien à devoir dépenser… ça convenait parfaitement à Yukari. Ça lui semblait tellement plus romantique et lui permettait de s'évader de son propre travail.  
De temps en temps, ils se permettaient un petit extra, une glace dans un autre café loin de celui où ils s'étaient rencontrés – et où Sora ne regardait pas les autres serveuses – ou une séance de cinéma – toujours en tout bien tout honneur. Il ne se passait rien de dans le noir. Bon. Sora tenait la main de Yukari pour la rassurer pendant les scènes tristes ou effrayantes, mais il n'y eut jamais de pelotage impromptu.  
Il leur fallut plusieurs semaines à se fréquenter avant d'oser reconnaître qu'ils se plaisaient et qu'ils espéraient être plus que des amis.  
Mais comme les jeunes gens bien ne s'embrassent pas en public, tout ce qu'ils firent de plus fut se tenir la main, au grand jour mais toujours pudiquement. 

En secret cependant, chacun de leur côté, leurs désirs brûlaient l'un pour l'autre comme jamais avant. 

Sora, en solitaire, se faisait plaisir avec fureur, se frottant au bord d'une couverture roulée et s'imaginant chevaucher une fille, l'organe entre ses jambes beaucoup plus grand que nature, et ne plus jamais ressentir de creux en dedans.  
Si encore il pouvait avoir l'assurance qu'à force de tirer dessus dans tous les sens et de le contenter, il pourrait le faire grandir !

Yukari évitait de se toucher là. Parfois, quand la frustration se faisait trop grande, elle caressait sa poitrine en imaginant la main d'un amant et des seins plus gros. Combien d'adolescentes sont réellement satisfaites des leurs ? Nombreuses sont celles qui rêvent d'un buste plus conséquent, plus rares mais bien existantes celles, un peu trop dotées de ce côté, qui voudraient quelque chose de plus discret. Pour Yukari et son torse tristement plat, la puberté et ses affres d'insatisfaction se poursuivraient de longues années.  
Plus que les caresses, c'étaient se représenter le sourire, le regard, les mots tendres d'un amant, d'un fiancé, qui lui dirait combien il la trouvait belle, qui la faisait rêver. 

Avec les autres filles avant, Sora avait toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Avec Yukari, il se sentait l'envie de montrer tout ce qu'il savait, et d'inventer ce qu'il ne savait pas, d'être pas juste un homme mais LE type qu'il lui fallait, de mettre le monde à ses pieds… et de s'y mettre au moins lui-même, en attendant. 

Face à Sora, Yukari se sentait des coquetteries comme rarement avant. Lui plus que les autres, elle espérait qu'il la trouverait mignonne. Elle qui s'était sentie tellement flattée autrefois quand on louait sa maturité, elle sentait son cœur battre et ses joues s'empourprer comme une petite jeune fille sans la moindre expérience. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque là ne comptait pas. Toute son ambition d'être une jeune dame respectable fondait comme neige au soleil, si déjà il pouvait la trouver ne serait-ce que charmante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> début de relation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 950

Arriva le jour où ils s'embrassèrent enfin, dans un recoin sombre, à l'abri de tout regard. Ils purent enfin donner libre cours à tous ces désirs rentrés depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, et tout à coup, ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Nichée au creux des bras de Sora, Yukari se sentait en sécurité comme jamais. Aimée, protégée, chérie, valorisée…  
Yukari contre lui, Sora aurait pu toucher le ciel. Même à l'époque où il consolait sa petite sœur de ses cauchemars, il n'avait jamais ressenti avec tant d'intensité l'impression de se voir confier un trésor précieux.  
Ils se battaient avec deux désirs contradictoires : celui de la chair, impérieux, qui leur commandait de se rapprocher encore et encore et de chercher la satisfaction physique à l'amour qui les portait l'un vers l'autre… et celui de l'esprit et de la peur, porté par les insécurités, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur aux yeux de l'être aimé, de la société, même de leurs propres attentes. De faire peur en se montrant trop intéressé, trop entreprenant. La révolution sexuelle était passée en Occident, mais les jeunes gens bien, ici, se devaient de rester plus réservés. Et puis… ils avaient leur terrible secret, leur corps cachés sous les vêtements qui ne correspondaient par à leur cœur et qui risquaient de dégoûter l'autre s'il savait un jour. 

Sora pensait que s'il se montrait habile, il pourrait faire plaisir à Yukari sans avoir à lui révéler son handicap. Elle se laissa caresser le visage, le cou, les épaules, le creux des hanches et même les fesses, rougissante mais sans chercher à l'arrêter. C'est seulement quand il voulut glisser sous son chemisier qu'elle se déroba.  
Il prit sa rebuffade pour de la timidité et s'excusa de son audace. 

« Je ne voulais pas me montrer déplacé. »  
Il voulait être audacieux et sûr de lui et entreprenant. Mais pas si ça la gênait.  
« Non, non. Mais j'ai honte de moi, s'excusa Yukari. J'ai une si petite poitrine, j'ai rembourré un peu mon soutien-gorge pour être plus jolie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçu… »  
Elle se reprit trop tard. À s'excuser de son physique seulement et pas de sa timidité, elle lui donnait l'autorisation implicite de penser à elle de façon sexuelle. Il continua donc sur cette lancée :  
« Mais quelle importance s'ils sont petits, tenta de la rassurer Sora ; tant qu'ils sont beaux… et doux… et sensibles… » 

C'était la chose à ne pas dire. Sa pudeur heurtée, Yukari lui interdit l'accès. Pour l'instant. Enfin. Ça allait trop vite, ça n'était encore ni le moment ni le lieu. Si on venait à les surprendre !

Jamais ils n'allèrent boire d'alcool ensemble. Yukari craignait de se donner l'air vulgaire si elle acceptait une bière, et Sora n'osait pas se désinhiber trop devant elle. 

Ils commencèrent à s'inviter l'un chez l'autre après s'être raccompagnés, toujours en tout bien tout honneur. À entrer. À faire visiter. Le cœur battant ! d'appréhension pour Yukari à l'idée de ce qu'allaient penser les voisins d'elle, d'appréhension aussi pour Sora à l'idée de ce que Yukari allait penser de lui, d'excitation pour tous les deux à l'idée du haut degré d'intimité qu'une telle confiance demandait pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
« C'est là que je vis.  
\- C'est très coquet et très bien rangé. Tu feras une maîtresse de maison parfaite un jour.  
\- C'est mon souhait le plus cher… mais j'ignore s'il se réalisera.  
\- Allons donc.  
\- J'espère si fort, mais j'ai peur, et je tiens les hommes à plus de distance que je ne voudrais. Tu es le premier en qui j'ai autant confiance. »

Sora rangea tout comme jamais, rendant sa chambre minuscule impeccable pour impressionner Yukari. Rien ne devait traîner ! Ni vaisselle ni lessive… mais à la dernière minute, un pot à pinceaux et une tasse de café refirent leur apparition.  
Yukari, les apercevant, trouva la dévotion de Sora à son art plus touchante encore que la tenue de son intérieur. Bon, elle aurait effectivement été déçue s'il faisait partie de ces clichés d'hommes vivant dans des porcheries, mais on n'avait pas non plus besoin d'un palais. Tant que c'était propre ! Et le rappel qu'il consacrait autant d'énergie à poursuivre son rêve, était admirable. 

Émue et pensant à ce que ces doigts d'artiste pouvaient faire, Yukari accepta, après force baisers et frissons, par se laisser toucher du côté du soutien-gorge, mais à la condition de faire ça dans le noir où Sora ne verrait ni ses rougissements continus ni la réelle petitesse de ses seins, même s'il la sentirait. Et de ne pas en chercher plus pour l'instant.  
Sora déploya donc toute la science dont il disposait pour les caresser, pour en faire dresser la pointe et frémir la peau, jusqu'à tirer à Yukari, malgré toute la retenue dont elle tentait de faire preuve, des gémissements de désir.  
De son côté, il tentait de retenir le sien en cachant entre ses cuisses serrées… non pas l'érection gênante qui aurait embarrassé nombre d'autres jeunes hommes, mais sa cuisante absence. Enfin… il en avait bien une, et ce qui l'embarrassait n'était pas qu'elle gêne sa compagne en étant trop évidente : c'était qu'elle était au contraire trop discrète et n'humiliait que lui. Si Yukari venait à croire qu'il se comportait comme un chien, ce serait bien dommage, mais qu'il ne la trouve pas belle et désirable, ça serait encore plus triste ! Et tellement faux !

L'excuse de vouloir se comporter en gentleman ne dura qu'un temps. Il était un homme, un jeune homme en pleine santé et oui, il l'aimait et la désirait et espérait plus de leur relation et souffrait d'être bloqué là.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> premiers ébats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** coquin... mais avec un peu d'angst  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Nombre de mots :** +2600/?

Yukari se torturait l'esprit à se demander si elle passerait pour une traînée si elle acceptait de coucher avec Sora… à la condition de le faire par derrière parce qu'elle ne prenait pas la pilule et ne voulait pas lui imposer de s'emprisonner dans un condom ? (Ça ne serait pas vraiment un mensonge, puisqu'elle n'avait effectivement plus accès aux hormones, mais qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune possibilité pour qu'elle tombe enceinte, après tout.)  
Elle le désirait, et espérait qu'il la désirait, et qu'il demanderait bientôt plus d'elle, et elle ne voulait pas avoir à refuser de peur de le vexer et qu'il aille chercher ailleurs…  
Mais s'il se rendait compte en cours de route, malgré toutes ses précautions, et considérait qu'elle lui mentait, voire pire, qu'elle tentait de le piéger exprès ? Avec une grande appréhension, elle décida d'être enfin honnête avec lui et de tout lui avouer. 

« Je. Je te demande pardon. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher. J'espérais si fort que ça ne serait pas important. Mais. Mais je tiens à toi et je te respecte et je ne supporte pas l'idée de te mentir plus longtemps.  
\- Tu es déjà fiancée à un autre plus riche !  
\- Non ! Quelle idée !  
\- Une fille aussi épatante que toi, je pensais devoir me battre en duel avec des dizaines de prétendants pour le privilège de te courtiser.  
\- Je ne suis pas une fille facile, à fréquenter des dizaines de garçons à la fois !  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé.  
\- À vrai dire… C'est là tout le problème. Je ne suis pas… une vraie fille.  
\- Une ?  
\- Je suis… je suis un travesti. Dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, je suis une femme, je veux être une femme, mais mon corps… je suis prisonnière d'un corps d'homme. »

Sora, abasourdi, garda un long silence pendant lequel, mortifiée, Yukari garda la tête baissée et n'osa pas chercher son regard. Finalement, il éclata d'un rire nerveux, qui se mua en fou rire.  
« Pardon… pardon, hoqueta-t-il. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Jamais. Mais. C'est la surprise. Attends. Je… je vais t'expliquer. »  
Mais il n'avait pas autant de courage qu'elle. Il n'arrivait pas comment formuler le fait qu'il ne soit pas un homme. Il était un homme, que diable !  
« Ne dis pas que tu n'est pas une fille, parce que les hommes ne m'intéressent pas. Tu es une jeune fille, une jeune femme, formidable et c'est pour cela que tu me plais.  
Non, non ça n'est pas du déni.  
Je te crois.  
Je te comprends.  
Si je pouvais trouver les mots… »

La situation semblait grotesque. Dans la chambre de Yukari, proprette, coquette, toute petite mais si féminine, avec juste quelques fanfreluches, une seule peluche sur la table de chevet, et flottant partout, un parfum de femme discret mais impossible à confondre avec autre chose. Rien ne semblait artificiel, rien n'était fait en excès. Il n'y avait aucun mensonge, aucune fausseté dans son environnement. Yukari se croyait et se vivait comme femme, et pour Sora son identité était définitive. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle s'accuse elle-même et se traite comme une moitié de ce qu'elle était à cœur. 

Il aurait voulu être capable de simplement ouvrir sa chemise pour lui montrer les honteuses déformations de sa poitrine et s'épargner une explication douloureuse. Mais même ce geste, réalisa-t-il, était trop difficile à accomplir. Il n'osait pas s'exposer à son regard. 

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu n'es pas une femme. Je suis un homme. Je suis un homme même si mon pénis est minuscule et si j'ai de la graisse sur la poitrine. Je veux être un homme digne de toi, vivre de mon métier et combler tes besoins. Euh. Pas seulement sexuels, même si je me demande comment je peux m'y prendre si tu ne me laisses pas te toucher. Ramener assez d'argent à à la maison pour payer le loyer et les provisions et toutes les factures et tous ces trucs sérieux et t'offrir des fleurs et des bijoux si tu en veux même si je ne sais pas les choisir. »

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ramène tout à lui, à ses propres insécurités, ses propres angoisses, quand il essayait de calmer Yukari ? Il se serait donné des baffes s'il avait pu. 

« Je t'aime. Telle que tu es. Mon problème est qu'à côté, je ne m'aime pas tel que je suis et j'ai peur de ce que tu penseras, à ton tour, de moi. » 

Sa grande déclaration faite, Sora entreprit de continuer à prouver à Yukari combien il l'aimait, et comment il la désirait toujours.  
Elle essaya bien de l'empêcher de descendre plus bas… sans succès. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il lui procurerait du plaisir. Il aurait voulu foncer pour cacher ses appréhensions et s'interdire d'hésiter, mais préféré ne pas trop brusquer Yukari, déjà tellement nerveuse. Il plongea avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable sous la petite culotte à dentelles. D'abord, il se demanda ce qu'elle cachait là.  
Il fallut qu'elle l'aide à libérer ce qu'elle avait soigneusement niché. D'ordinaire, rien ne dépassait. Déployé, l'organe principal restait petit, mais, sur la personne si féminine de Yukari, pas exactement discret. Au grand étonnement de Sora, nulle trace des deux accessoires, complètement rentrés dans les plis de l'aine. Il passa un doigt prudent sur les plis de peau bordant le lieu de leur disparition, mais préféra ne pas s'y aventurer plus avant.  
Ce qui le fascinait, c'était avant tout cette verge que Yukari trouvait de trop et qui à lui faisait défaut. Celles des autres ne l'intéressaient pas, mais faisaient quand même quelque part son envie. Il aurait tant voulu en posséder une rien qu'à lui ! Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé toucher celle d'autrui, parce que dans son esprit autrui aurait été un autre homme et cette idée ne l'attirait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle avait tendance à le mettre presque en colère, de jalousie.  
Mais sur une femme, une femme charmante qui plus est…  
Avec précautions, il en empoigna la longueur. Ça tenait dans sa main et dépassait à peine. Il tenta de presser un peu, éprouvant sa texture, sa résistance. Ça n'était aussi mou qu'il aurai cru : c'était un organe vivant, de chair et de sang, et comme tel, doté d'une certaine densité – ça n'était pas un sac de peau vide.  
Il fit jouer la peau mobile le long de la tête, couvrant et découvrant l'étrange globe rose, lisse et luisant. Sa première amante lui avait appris l'importance du clitoris dans le plaisir féminin, et celui-là, il lui était impossible de le rater. Pourtant, il avait autant peur qu'envie de le toucher : il était si gros, était-il plus sensible que les rares qu'il avait touchés jusqu'ici et dont il ne saurait même pas dire qu'il avait l'habitude ? Moins sensible ? Quelle pression devait-il exercer dessus, risquait-il de lui faire mal en forçant, de la décevoir en étant trop chiche de ses caresses ?  
Pire encore qu'avec sa première amante, il découvrait une nouvelle première fois et ressentait avec une humiliation cuisante l'étendue de son inexpérience.  
Et Yukari ne put manquer la fascination maladroite qui était la sienne :

« Ma parole, s'étonna-t-elle : on dirait que tu en vois une pour la première fois. »  
Sora tenta de se justifier :  
« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de déshabiller des garçons, et les filles que j'ai vues jusqu'ici n'en avaient pas. »  
Zut ! se dit-il aussitôt mais déjà trop tard, mortifié par ses propres paroles. Quelle gaffe ! Il n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de lui rappeler sa différence, qui la faisait tant souffrir. Et qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, en plus, de se vanter de conquêtes précédentes et de les sous-entendre nombreuses, plus qu'en réalité ?  
« Oh ? Monsieur multiplie les conquêtes mais ne se touche pas lui-même ? »  
Yukari ne faisait que le taquiner, pour se défendre, sans méchanceté, mais tout de même pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour l'embarras dans lequel il la mettait. Piégé, Sora se résolut à l'explication ultime.  
Sans un mot, il se redressa et, les yeux baissés, déboutonna sa chemise, puis son pantalon.  
Nu et exposé, il lui fit face. 

« Voilà. C'est moi. Je. Je comprendrai si tu es déçue, si je ne suis pas l'homme que tu espérais. Mais malgré mon apparence bizarre, je sais que je suis un homme. Alors. Ne dis pas que tu n'es pas une femme. »

Yukari resta toute interdite. Contrairement à Sora, elle n'éclata pas de rire nerveux. L'ironie de la situation, pour elle, était plus tragique que seulement surprenante.  
« Oh. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, murmura-t-elle, décontenancée. Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que les travestis existent et c'est pour au mieux avoir pitié d'eux, au pire s'en moquer. Mais l'inverse arrive aussi ? Je me sens stupide de n'y avoir jamais pensé avant. J'ai toujours pensé que la vie d'homme que mes parents voulaient me forcer à vivre était horrible… mais certains la désirent au contraire ? Pas juste ceux qui sont nés dans ce rôle ?  
\- Ben, tu sais, être une fille c'est pas si drôle non plus. Tu as dû rencontrer beaucoup de gros lourdingues...?  
\- C'est donc pour ça que je te trouvais… différent. Toujours à vouloir montrer et donner le meilleur de toi-même. Toujours à en faire le plus possible là où tant d'autres ne se donnent aucune peine. Comme si tu avais eu quelque chose à prouver… Je suis désolée, ça a dû être tellement dur.  
\- Plus depuis que tout le monde que je connais ici sait que je suis un homme et ne me questionne pas. Plus depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. Tu rends tout tellement plus agréable, tellement plus facile… J'étais heureux de sortir avec toi. Ça me rend plus fort d'avoir une petite amie aussi épatante… et ça me donne envie d'en faire encore toujours plus. Tu m'aides à m'accomplir et je souhaite en faire autant pour toi. Je ne sais plus comment je dois m'y prendre, mais je veux te rendre heureuse.  
Nous apprendrons ensemble, alors. »

Sora prit cette promesse avec un espoir qui resta tout de même teinté de circonspection. 

« Tu n'es pas trop déçue, alors ?  
\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Tu as toujours été un excellent petit ami. J'espère que tu le resteras encore. Que tu ne vas pas renoncer à… à prouver quoi que ce soit, que ton côté chevalier servant c'est ta vraie personnalité et pas juste un rôle que tu te donnes. Ça fait de toi un homme formidable… et sans doute convoité par tant d'autres filles. Ah. Je n'aimerais pas que tu me quittes pour l'une d'elles, mais je comprendrai si tu le préférais.  
\- Je ne vais pas te laisser si facilement ! Mais toi, ne préfères-tu pas un homme capable de te servir… de toutes les façons ? De te satisfaire physiquement ? »

Yukari rougit de nouveau.  
« Pas vraiment. J'aurais voulu satisfaire physiquement mon homme, mais c'est quelque chose dont je peux moi-même me passer.  
\- Ne te donne jamais à qui que ce soit par impression de devoir ! C'est pour partager du plaisir que j'aurais envie de coucher avec toi, pas seulement pour en prendre. C'est juste que je ne sais pas encore comment t'en donner d'une manière que tu ne considérera pas honteuse. »

Ce qu'il avait appris pouvait encore lui servir. Il mouilla un doigt de salive et massa délicatement la seule entrée dont Yukari disposait, préférant éviter les replis aveugles qu'il craignait de blesser. C'était moins facile par là, mais Sora n'était pas homme à reculer devant la difficulté. Sans forcer, seulement par petites pressions, il l'invita lentement à se détendre.  
« Mais… c'est sale.  
\- T-t. Les princesses comme toi ne sont jamais sales. »

Sora avait vaguement conscience que dans le corps des femmes se cachait un endroit plus sensible qu'on pouvait atteindre soit pas l'extérieur soit par l'intérieur, qu'il fallait le chercher des deux côtés pour le trouver et l'apprivoiser ; il ignorait s'il en était de même pour Yukari, mais il voulait tenter le coup. Et, comme il avait un reste de souvenir d'avoir joué ainsi étant enfant et avoir trouvé ça agréable et amusant, il se dit que ça devait pouvoir valoir le coup.  
La chair de Yukari était chaude et palpitait doucement autour de son doigts. Il sentait le sang pulser, et les muscles frémir. Elle étouffa quelques soupirs. À côtés, l'organe qu'il avait délaissé avait fini par se gonfler encore un peu plus et laissait perler un peu d'humidité. Prenant comme parallèle ce qui coulait chez d'autres femmes quand il les avait excitées, il prit cette manifestation comme un encouragement.  
Yukari avait fermé les yeux et une tension commença à se lire sur son visage où Sora guettait ses réactions. Mais bonne ou mauvaise, cette tension ? Il n'aurait pas su dire.  
« Préfères-tu que j'arrête ?  
\- Non, non, s'il te plaît, continue. »  
Observant les frémissements de son visage et tendant l'oreille pour recueillir ses moindres soupirs, Sora guida ses efforts dans les recoins invisibles de la chair. Aucun signe avant-coureur, cependant, ne l'avertit de ce qui jaillit tout à coup. Il avait beau en avoir entendu parler, jamais encore il n'en avait été témoin jusqu'ici et il trouva le phénomène autrement plus spectaculaire que ce à quoi il se serait attendu… si encore il y avait pensé sur le moment.  
Plus surprenant encore fut le jeu d'expression qui passa sur le visage de Yukari. Plaisir, bonheur… et aussitôt après, honte. 

« Pardonne-moi. Je me sens si sale.  
\- De ce que je t'ai fait ?  
\- Non, non ! De ce que moi j'ai fait… là.  
\- Il ne faut pas. C'est… c'est naturel.  
\- Mais je trouve ça si… si inconvenant.  
\- Mais si ç'avait été moi qui t'avais… salie ainsi ?  
\- Là ça serait naturel. »

Sora fouilla les poches de ses habits pour y trouver un mouchoir et, en un tournemain, essuya toute trace pouvant maculer le ventre de Yukari.  
« Et voilà. Il n'en reste plus rien. Ne te formalise pas pour cela. 

Mais il faudrait peut-être que je me lave les mains avant de continuer à te caresser…  
\- Veux-tu prendre une douche ? Je crois en avoir bien besoin moi-même.  
\- Les dames d'abord. »

Pendant que Yukari filait cacher ses sentiments mêlés de contentement et de pudeur sous l'eau, Sora cacha de nouveau son corps sous ses vêtements, renfilés à la hâte mais sans les boutonner, et préféra se rincer immédiatement les mains à l'évier du coin cuisine pour éviter de salir quoi que ce soit en le touchant par inadvertance.  
Convaincre Yukari qu'elle était belle et désirable, ça valait tous les risques… sauf celui de la laisser penser qu'il était un malpropre. 

À leur rencontre suivante, non seulement Sora était toujours enthousiaste à l'idée de caresser Yukari, mais elle s'enhardit assez pour rendre ses attentions.  
« Ça arrive, que les filles mettent la main au panier, assura-t-elle. Mes amies m'en ont parlés. Quand elles sont… he bien, indisposées, ou que c'est trop dangereux et qu'elles ne veulent pas forcer leur petit ami à mettre un préservatif. Je suis sûre que même si elle est petite, je pourrai faire quelque chose de la tienne. »  
Comme elle était délicate et créative, elle apprit, comme Sora avec elle avant, à chercher à lui donner du plaisir avec juste ses doigts, en frottant au bon endroit, en donnant toute son attention à la petite tête dressée entre ses cuisses.  
Si elle cassait son image de fille parfaite et réservée, ça ne déplaisait pas à Sora pour autant. Yukari était une fille parfaite et dévouée !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quand tout va bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 660

De jour en jour, de nuit en nuit, leur amour l'un pour l'autre, leur désir de se plaire l'un à l'autre grandissait et se faisait plus fort. Sora passait de plus en plus de son temps libre à visiter Yukari chez elle. Il faisait souvent des portraits d'elle, inventait des dessins dont il espérait qu'ils lui plairaient, et se désespérait que son futur manga n'avance pas.  
« Ne pense pas juste à moi, lui conseilla-t-elle, mais à ce que tu veux, toi. Je serai là pour te soutenir même si ça doit être quelque chose que je comprends mal. »  
Fouetté, Sora, se jura d'aller de l'avant, d'être fort et audacieux, et de réaliser son rêve. Un homme manquant de détermination ne méritait pas de réussir, ni d'être aimé d'une femme parfaite. Il créerait bientôt la série dont il avait tellement envie depuis qu'il était un jeune garçon, celle qui donnerait à tant d'autres jeunes garçons le courage et la force de devenir des hommes !  
Et il y mettrait une princesse qui ressemble à Yukari, qui ne serait pas juste une récompense pour son héros, mais également un de ses buts. 

À force de chercher, il trouva et accepta un travail d'illustration publicitaire, dont le principe lui déplut profondément, mais dont la réalisation présenta un défi auquel il s'attela avec détermination… et qui, surtout, lui rapporta un salaire non négligeable, et une expérience à faire valoir la prochaine fois qu'il voudrait vendre une œuvre. S'il était capable de se plier aux exigences d'un client, au moins pouvait-il être illustrateur pour la série d'un autre auteur, à défaut d'être tout de suite créateur. Il polissait ses armes. Il essayait différents styles afin de raffermir le sien. 

Yukari de son côté s'acheminait vers son diplôme sans être sûre de vouloir l'utiliser ensuite. Elle avait choisi son champ d'étude parce qu'il l'intéressait, bien sûr, et tant qu'elle craignait de finir vieille fille, il lui ouvrait la voie vers un métier qui la consolerait.  
Mais maintenant que les choses semblaient tellement sérieuses avec Sora, elle caressait à nouveau son rêve de petite fille de devenir une épouse…  
Enfin, pour l'instant, tant que la chance ne souriait pas à Sora et qu'ils avaient à garder leurs jobs alimentaires pour continuer à vivre en attendant mieux, lui le succès et la gloire, elle la prochaine étape de sa vie quelle qu'elle soit, la question restait en suspens.  
Le fait que sa copine soit plus indépendante que lui blessait Sora dans sa fierté de mâle persuadé que c'était à l'homme de subvenir aux besoins de son épouse. À cause de cela, bien qu'il ait envie de passer tout son temps libre avec elle, il repoussait sans cesse l'idée de lui proposer de vivre ensemble. Ç'aurait pourtant été une bonne idée, qui leur permettrait de réaliser des économies à tous les deux !

Ce fut Yukari, qui, avec tact et discrétion, pour ne pas donner l'impression de prendre plus d'initiative qu'une jeune fille effacée n'était censée en prendre, laissa allusion après allusion au fait qu'elle était prête et que leur situation n'aurait ainsi rien de déshonorant ni pour elle ni pour lui. Sora assimila peu à peu l'information sans même se rendre compte de la façon dont sa femme pleine de bon sens et d'efficacité le convainquait, l'air de rien. 

Yukari rêvait depuis toute petite d'avoir un mari aimant et une petite famille. Sora… rêvait d'abord à sa carrière, à ses manga, et l'idée d'une petite amie ne surgissait que la nuit, quand la puberté le frustrait. Il voulait une fille avec qui coucher, mais, avant de rencontrer Yukari, n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir tomber amoureux.  
Et maintenant il était crac dedans, à réviser ses plans d'avenir pour l'y inclure. 

Et peut-être, puisqu'ils s'entendaient si bien, pouvaient-ils économiser sur le coût de la vie en emménageant ensemble. Quel scandale pour un couple pas encore marié ! Mais ils n'allaient pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs non plus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> des trucs qui vont moins bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Avertissement ?** menstruation  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700

Arriva un jour où, alors que Yukari avait réussi à se défaire petit à petit à force d'essayer et d'apprécier, de ses inhibitions, ce fut Sora qui dut renoncer, par une pudeur étrange, à leurs jeux. Il refusa que Yukari le touche alors qu'il se sentait si sale.  
Il fallut toute l'insistance et la patience de Yukari pour qu'il avoue qu'il n'était ni malade, ni lassé de leurs ébats… simplement indisposé, victime de méchantes crampes, d'un flux de sang et d'un coup sérieux à son orgueil. Elle le dorlota donc comme s'il était effectivement malade, à renfort de thé, de massages et de pelotonnage sous couverture chauffante. Et elle, non seulement n'avait aucune honte, mais était ravie d'aller acheter pour lui les protections hygiéniques dont il avait pourtant tant besoin mais qu'il refusait de se procurer lui-même.  
Elle n'y connaissait pas grand' chose, des informations glanées auprès de ses camarades de collège et de lycée autrefois, mais elle savait lire les informations figurant sur les paquets et était dotée de beaucoup de bon sens : elle fit facilement son choix. Et un bon choix.  
Elle se partageait tout de même entre le contentement d'avoir pu être si secourable à son pauvre Sora si douillet dans son corps comme dans son orgueil de mâle… et l'envie. Si déplaisante que lui trouve et dépeigne l'expérience, c'était quelque chose qui manquait à Yukari, un rappel cruel que la fertilité lui faisait défaut. 

Elle avait de la chance de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle manquait, maugréait Sora. De son point de vue, le sang c'est sale et c'est honteux, c'est une marque de faiblesse. Ça veut dire qu'on a été maladroit, qu'on est tombé et qu'on blessé bêtement, ou qu'on a été nul, qu'on s'est battu et qu'on a perdu, qu'on a fini éclaté.  
Sora refusait de se souvenir des jours où ça arrivait. Parfois, il retenait quand même que ça lui avait gâché tel ou tel événement et replaçait à peu près la date, mais la plupart du temps, avec toutes ces semaines, ces mois d'écarts, il n'y prêtait plus attention et n'y voyait aucune régularité.  
Ça lui permettait d'oublier que ça existait, et de n'avoir pas à vivre dans l'angoisse du calendrier, à revoir arriver la semaine fatidique et s'énerver pour un jour de plus ou de moins. 

À partir du moment où ils commencèrent à vivre ensemble, Yukari prit l'initiative de le noter à sa place, mais elle non plus n'y trouva aucune logique régulière.  
Elle remarquait seulement a posteriori que Sora s'était montré encore plus aimable, plus câlin, que d'ordinaire, la semaine précédente, avant que son humeur ne se gâte d'un coup. Elle se garda bien de le lui dire, cependant, devinant qu'il haïrait l'idée de savoir que ses cycles hormonaux influaient sur son comportement et le rendaient, à ses yeux, moins virils quand son corps faisait des siennes. 

À la maison, Haruka avait une maman prévoyante qui renouvelait le stock de protections quand sa fille aînée en avait eu besoin, quand elle-même en utilisait encore, et en prévision du jour prochain où sa fille cadette devrait à son tour apprendre à s'en servir.  
Depuis qu'il avait déménagé, Sora refusait absolument de s'en procurer. Ces moments-là, heureusement rares, étaient déjà bien assez humiliants en soit quand ils arrivent – sans crier gare – il n'allait pas encore y rajouter encore une couche en laissant voir ça aux autres clients et à la caissière de la supérette. Tout plutôt qu'on lui rappelle les horreurs et les trahisons dont son corps était capable !

Alors quand la nécessité s'en faisait sentir, Sora se débrouillait à l'ancienne avec ce qu'il pouvait, chute de tissu d'un vieux vêtement déchiré, mouchoirs pliés, lambeaux d'une serviette de bain usée sacrifiée… tout ça qu'il fallait ensuite jeter en maudissant le sort et le coût de son remplacement ensuite mais sans jamais se résoudre à faire preuve de plus de prévoyance, parce que tout contact avec ce sang-là le dégoûtait bien trop pour qu'il accepte de les rincer, sécher et réutiliser. Au final, préserver son orgueil ces jours-là lui coûtait bien cher, mais il refusait de le voir. 

Sortir avec Yukari l'aida beaucoup là-dessus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gérer sa vie adulte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** gen-ish/vague drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Depuis leur rencontre, les premières impressions confirmées au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître, Sora et Yukari étaient certains d'être faits l'un pour l'autre. La révélation de leur double secret, le dévoilement de leurs deux corps, compliqua un peu la chose. Alors que chacun, dans son coin, savait que son propre corps risquait d'être un point d'achoppement et quelque chose avec quoi travailler pour passer outre s'ils voulaient faire marcher leur relation sur le plan sexuel, sur la confiance mutuelle, et pour le long terme, ils ne s'attendaient pas à le voir multiplié par deux.  
La surprise fut grande dans les deux cas. 

Si on leur avait demandé, avant qu'ils se connaissent, s'ils accepteraient une relation homosexuelle, ils auraient chacun répondu non. Yukari était une femme et n'aimait que les hommes, Sora était un homme et n'aimait que les femmes. Yukari n'imaginait pas coucher avec une femme, ni Sora avec un homme. Mais comme Yukari n'était pas un homme et Sora n'était pas une femme…  
Certes, leurs corps apportaient des surprises, et, pour être tout à fait honnête, des déceptions. Mais ils n'étaient pas que leurs corps. Ils s'aimaient avant de se voir nus. Ils apprirent comment ils fonctionnaient. Ils apprivoisèrent leurs particularités. 

C'était, finalement, plus facile pour chacun d'apprendre à faire avec le corps de l'autre, si surprenant soit-il, qu'ils avaient fait avec le leur propre toutes ces années. L'étrange miroir du désir, que chacun ait en fait ce que l'autre voulait pour lui, présentait un curieux paradoxe… qui leur facilita les choses au final.  
Ça n'était pas ce qu'ils attendaient, ça n'était pas ce qu'ils désiraient, mais la différence entre leurs deux corps au lieu d'une symétrie qu'ils craignaient tous les deux, leur offrait une nouvelle dynamique. Donc, leurs corps étaient inversés par rapport à leurs genres, à leurs rôles.  
Mais était-ce si grave ?  
Ne serait-ce ce défaut que chacun trouvait majeur autrefois chez soi-même et acceptait de minimiser chez l'autre, ils seraient absolument parfaits l'un pour l'autre.  
Et, comme Yukari traînait cette triste idée qu'elle ne serait jamais une femme parfaite mais que sa tare était ineffaçable aux yeux de la plupart des hommes, à moins qu'ils soient soit éminemment généreux soit peut-être un peu homosexuels en déni ; que Sora tentait plus dur que nécessaire d'être le meilleur homme possible et craignait toujours de ne pas être à la hauteur, pas juste de ce que les femmes recherchaient chez un homme, mais surtout de ce que les hommes exigeaient d'eux-mêmes entre eux, ils souffraient tous les deux d'une impression difficilement surmontable qu'ils ne seraient jamais assez bien pour leur partenaire…  
…et qu'alors, un partenaire souffrant du même défaut était forcément la personne idéale pour comprendre le leur, à accepter leur combat pour faire coïncider leur véritable genre avec leur sexe secret, et pardonner leurs défaillances si elles survenaient malgré leurs efforts.  
Ça n'était pas seulement un pis-aller, à se dire que personne d'autre ne les accepterait tels qu'ils étaient. C'était d'abord une pensée positive, avec l'idée qu'ils se complétaient mutuellement au mieux possible. Ils étaient effectivement parfaits l'un avec l'autre. 

Quand ce fut accepté, et que Sora signa un nouveau contrat publicitaire, voyant en plus approcher la date de leurs prochains anniversaires respectifs, il proposa donc à Yukari d'habiter ensemble.  
Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu lors de ses manœuvres de persuasion, c'était l'étendue de sa confiance, de son espoir en eux deux et l'avenir. Elle avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> couple établi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Ils se connaissaient désormais mutuellement mieux que quiconque. Leurs rêves personnels devenaient communs. Économisant sur leurs petits salaires, grâces aux dépenses réduites le plus possible par leur cohabitation et en grappillant sur tous les postes possibles, ils célébrèrent leur premier anniversaire commun de la manière dont ils pensaient qu'elle ferait le plus plaisir à l'autre.  
Yukari espérait voir son ami peintre et illustrateur pour de bon le plus vite possible et renouvela ses outils de dessin pour une trousse complète de grande qualité, meilleure que ce que Sora tout seule avait osé se payer avant.  
Sora, sachant combien Yukari espérait devenir un jour une épouse… plaça en elle toute sa confiance, tout son avenir, en lui offrant une bague de fiançailles. Plus encore que le bijou brillant à son doigt, c'était son cœur, sa vie, ses mains qu'il lui remettait. 

C'était une chance supplémentaire qu'ils se soient trouvés, d'ailleurs, car avec n'importe quel autre homme, Yukari n'aurait pas pu se marier et aurait été fort triste d'être une éternelle fiancée, une concubine, mais jamais une épouse.  
Sora n'avait pas autant qu'elle besoin de mariage ; ça lui aurait été égal avec n'importe quelle autre femme de simplement cohabiter… mais Yukari, contrairement à toutes les autres, il avait envie de la rendre particulièrement heureuse, et trouvait ainsi un point positif à la malédiction de son corps : ce fameux bout de papier officiel qui changerait leur vie administrative, et par son symbole, leur vie quotidienne. 

Ce à quoi il n'avait pas réfléchi tout de suite avant de commencer à remplir leur dossier de demander pour le mariage, c'était la question du nom. Changer de prénom usuel, ils l'avaient déjà fait tous les deux. Changer de nom de famille…  
Tous les deux étaient en rupture avec la leur. Yukari était préparée, puisque tel était l'usage, à en changer si elle pouvait se marier un jour – tout en croyant ce rêve impossible. Sora n'y avait jamais pensé avant. Sa fierté de mâle qui se croyait automatiquement dominant sur sa future épouse à recueillir et protéger en prit un coup quand on lui rappela que ça se ferait dans l'autre sens.  
Mais après tout, raisonna-t-il, quand un homme bien mais moins fortuné épousait une demoiselle d'excellente famille mieux placée que lui socialement, c'était le gendre qui prenait le nom et non l'inverse. Sora, en froid avec son père, n'était pas plus attaché que ça à son nom, et qui était-il pour se battre pour un symbole ?  
Yukari n'était pas forcément mieux fortunée, mais pour l'instant, c'était elle, avec ses études et son travail régulier, au contraire de ses chantiers et de ses contrats ponctuels, qui avait la vie la plus stable. Il accepta, se croyant généreux et éclairé, de faire passer sa femme en premier et de se ranger sous son nom. 

Cependant, comme il commençait à se faire connaître dans le milieu de l'illustration et qu'il lui fallut couper encore plus les ponts avec son identité précédente, qu'on lui conseilla de prendre un pseudonyme et que pour le coup, il pouvait choisir le plus beau qu'il voulait… inconsciemment, il se raccrocha symboliquement aux racines qu'il croyait avoir coupées en utilisant le prénom que ses parents lui avaient donné à sa naissance et qu'il avait depuis rejeté, comme base de son nouveau nom d'auteur.  
Harukaze, c'était la classe, quand même !  
La brise du printemps et le ciel, c'était autrement plus beau qu'un bête parfum printanier, et ça porterait l'espoir de toute la jeunesse aux garçons qui liraient bientôt son œuvre ! Et, d'un autre côté, un hommage à une autre brise de printemps qui soufflait sur sa vie, son amoureuse, sa fiancée, sa chance incroyable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marions-nous !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** vie domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Sora et Yukari étaient nés la même année et avaient donc le même âge scolaire. Ils venaient de milieux relativement différents, Sora fils de directeur de lycée mais au fin fond de la campagne, Yukari fille de cadre dans une entreprise moyenne mais bien ancrée dans la vie citadine. Ils étaient aussi nés le même mois ; bon, pas le même jour, mais assez proches tout de même, et ne considérèrent pas comme bien important le petit intervalle durant lequel l'un était un peu plus vieux que l'autre. Ils avaient passé l'âge de tels enfantillages.  
Ils étaient adultes ! Depuis leurs dix-huit ans, tant pis si la cérémonie traditionnelle aurait lieu quand ils en auraient vingt. À juste dix-neufs, ils étaient indépendants de leurs parents, partis pour réussir leur vie, et s'étant trouvés, prêts à la passer ensemble. 

C'était peut-être un peu précipité, mais, une fois encore, ils avaient chacun leur projet de vie depuis longtemps, et il se trouvait qu'avec seulement quelques ajustements mineurs ils correspondaient ; ils se sentaient compatibles et pleins d'espoir, il est si facile de penser « pour toujours » quand on est jeune et qu'on n'a pas encore beaucoup d'expérience…  
…et ils ne tenaient pas à en avoir plus, étant très amoureux et craignant de ne jamais trouver aussi bien. Ils comptaient donc bien rester ensemble tous les deux, pour le meilleur, en pensant que le pire était déjà derrière eux en quittant leurs familles respectives.  
Yukari avait fait son deuil d'avoir sa propre famille et Sora n'y avait encore jamais songé, mais ils pouvaient au moins bâtir leur propre foyer. Et ils s'y mirent avec bonheur et ardeur !

Ils trièrent, parmi les affaires accumulées chacun de leur côté au cours des derniers mois, desquelles ils avaient vraiment besoin ensemble, firent la liste de ce qui leur manquait et dans quoi ils n'osaient pas investir tant qu'ils vivaient seuls, mais qu'ils pourraient négocier en mettant autant leur ressources que leurs besoins en commun.  
Leur petit appartement se meubla du nécessaire, et de rêves de mieux encore pour l'avenir. 

Sora avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Parfois, il se demandait ce que devenaient ses amis d'autrefois et sa petite sœur laissée derrière, mais, trop fier pour les contacter tant qu'il ne serait pas devenu quelqu'un, il y pensait en silence dans son coin sans agir et se forçait à oublier.  
Yukari, plus sentimentale et affligée que son père refuse tout dialogue, correspondait encore avec régularité avec sa sœur. Elles partageaient leurs espoirs pour l'avenir concernant leurs fiancés respectifs et leurs futures carrières. Elle lui décrivit en détail combien Sora était gentil avec elle et courageux ; sa sœur l'en félicita et l'encouragea à s'y accrocher : elle semblait avoir trouvé là une perle et elle lui souhaitait tout le bonheur possible. 

À partir du moment où ils déposèrent leur dossier de mariage, Yukari écrivit tout de même à ses parents pour leur faire part de son bonheur. À sa grande tristesse, elle n'obtint jamais de réponse. Elle écrivit de même à ses nouveaux beaux-parents, puisqu'elle se considérait désormais comme de leur famille… sans plus de succès. Sora avait pris son nom et renoncé au leur, alors que c'était elle la bru, et c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle se présente aux parents de l'homme dont elle partageait la vie, les parents qu'il avait quitté symboliquement une seconde fois à cause d'elle.  
Sa sœur, heureusement, la félicita chaudement. Cependant, de plus en plus prise par la venue prochaine de son premier enfant, elle lui envoyait des lettres de plus en plus courtes, où elle parlait de plus en plus d'elle-même et de plus grand' chose d'autre, ce qui laissait Yukari honteuse de jalouser sa sœur et de s'en sentir délaissée, au lieu d'arriver à se réjouir sans partage de son bonheur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le grand jour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** vie domestique  
>  PG / K+  
>  **Nombre de mots :** +600

Ce fameux jour, leur vie prit plusieurs tournants d'un coup.  
Leur dossier de mariage venait d'être accepté à la mairie. S'ensuivit une petite fête en toute intimité avec quelques amis proches. Pas de famille ; la sœur de Yukari était bien trop occupée pour faire le déplacement.  
Ils trinquèrent autour d'un petit pique-nique dans un parc sous les arbres même pas en fleurs, mais sous une météo clémente et dans un bonheur calme et certain. Leur petite réception terminée, les dernières félicitations reçues et leurs amis dispersés, Yukari rentra vaquer à ses tâches quotidiennes ; pas de repos pour les braves : Sora avait un rendez-vous professionnel le jour même.  
À la maison, Yukari trouva justement une lettre de sa sœur. Au moment de l'ouvrir, elle espérait que c'était une lettre de félicitations expresse… non, c'était le faire-part officiel de naissance de son neveu, assorti d'une photographie du couple comblé couvant leur nouveau-né. Elle était au courant, ayant reçu la nouvelle quelques jours plus tôt par téléphone, pendant que le mari avait quitté la chambre pour retourner travailler. Mais là, ça prenait une dimension nouvelle, bien plus réelle.  
Yukari croyait avoir fait son deuil de la maternité. Cette photo ravivait un désir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à enfouir. Elle se voyait, elle, un poupon dans les bras, et Sora pour veiller sur eux… ce rôle lui irait à merveille, se disait-elle. Dans quelques années, bien sûr, quand il serait mieux établi. Ils étaient encore jeunes. Ils venaient à peine de se marier et avaient la vie devant eux après tout ! Et convaincre une agence d'adoption prendrait de longues, très longues années, si tant est qu'ils finissent par céder. Elle s'était renseignée voici quelques mois : leurs chances étaient minces, très minces, pour ne pas dire inexistantes. À moins de leur mentir et de se faire passer pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, de revêtir le déguisement de leur sexe de naissance… mais ne se convainquant pas eux-mêmes de cette identité, ils ne convaincraient jamais personne de leur sérieux dans leur vie de couple et leur désir d'une vie de famille. 

Pendant ce temps, Sora étalait ses dessins et son enthousiasme. L'auteur en face était très exigeant, l'éditeur plus encore. Mais il avait du talent, et une vision, et les mots comme les traits pour expliquer et montrer directement comme il pourrait l'accorder à celle qu'on lui demandait. Et quelle touche inattendue mais bienvenue il pouvait en plus leur apporter pour les surprendre de façon positive.  
Déjà, c'était un vrai travail, pas juste alimentaire. Ça parlait à son métier, à ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Ensuite, et c'était là le plus fantastique, le thème lui plaisait et il se sentait immédiatement bouillonner d'idées en réponse.  
Les négociations furent âpres parce qu'il n'était pas le seul candidat, loin s'en fallait, qu'il ne fallait pas se montrer trop avide ni pas assez intéressé.  
Mais pour la seconde fois de la journée, il apposa son nom, sa signature, son sceau, sur un formulaire à côté de ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il rentra à l'appartement en courant, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les yeux brillants. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie jusqu'ici, parce qu'il venait de rendre possibles ses deux plus grands rêves ! Celui de toujours et celui créé cette année : se lancer dans l'illustration… et épouser la plus belle et la plus douce des femmes. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait heureux, prêt à aimer le monde entier ou à se battre contre tout le monde à la fois, quoi qu'il en soit débordant d'une énergie folle. Il ne tenait plus en place.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> et un autre désir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Nombre de mots :** +700

La grande joie que Sora voulait partager avec Yukari fut pourtant de courte durée. Sa femme, sa femme à lui qu'il avait quittée rayonnante, faisait grise mine toute seule à la maison. Elle le félicita comme de bien entendu, se réjouit sincèrement avec lui… et malgré ses efforts pour garder le sourire, sombra à nouveau dans la tristesse.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te déçoit tant ?  
Je voudrais que ça soit déjà une série, mais des dessins c'est déjà un début formidable, je vais être publié pour de vrai dans un vrai magazine et la gloire viendra bientôt ! Tu sais que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai la patience d'attendre ce jour sans me morfondre sur ce que je n'ai pas encore ?  
Autrefois j'aurais trouvé que ça n'était pas assez, que j'en voulais plus, plus vite. Mais c'est comme ça, et ça déjà c'est bien !  
As-tu reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ?  
As-tu des remords ?  
C'est une lettre de ta famille ? »

À regret, Yukari expliqua la teneur de sa déception : si formidable que ça soit que Sora réalise son rêve, ça soulignait cruellement le fait qu'elle, ne pourrait jamais réaliser le sien. Si Sora commençait à travailler sérieusement, régulièrement, pour de bon, comme il le souhaitait, elle était heureuse de tenir son foyer pour lui. Sa carrière ne lui semblait plus si importante que sa vie d'épouse… et pas de mère, puisque le destin le lui refusait. Certes, Sora travaillerait à la maison et ne serait pas absent toute la journée comme la plupart des salary-men, elle ne devrait pas se sentir seule…  
…mais la maison, leur nouvel appartement, le petit nid douillet qui leurs semblait si parfait pour abriter le jeune couple qu'ils formaient la veille encore, il semblait tout à coup bien vide.  
Et elle ne parlait pas du fait qu'il soit encore peu meublé et qu'elle ne possède que le strict minimum d'ustensiles nécessaires et qu'il lui en manquerait quelques autres pour se faciliter la vie.  
Il y avait, au fond d'elle, une envie qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire mais qui resterait à jamais inassouvie. 

Sora tomba des nues en l'entendant. Leur vie aurait pu être très différente s'il n'avait pas pensé immédiatement que ça pouvait lui retomber dessus. Yukari ne savait que trop bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas porter d'enfant. Elle n'avait pas envisagé que Sora, lui, y penserait.  
Lui toujours si obsédé par sa virilité… cachait bien des insécurités sous ses dehors assurés. Au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'il avait quelque chose de détestable dans son corps, une menace qui pouvait se réveiller si la vie dérapait. Et il ne s'intéressait pas assez à la vie de famille et les ramifications sociales pour penser à l'adoption. 

De toute façon, même si les agences avaient été d'accord, est-ce qu'eux-mêmes auraient voulu d'un enfant étranger ? Yukari oui, bien sûr, elle l'aurait aimé de toute façon. Elle aurait même adoré un petit orphelin qui aurait besoin d'elle. Sora, c'était moins sûr. À la réflexion, même, il n'y tenait plutôt pas. Un enfant qu'ils connaîtraient déjà, issu d'un couple d'amis, par exemple, à la limite, mais un arrivé là par hasard, sans lien de sang ni de cœur ? Non, ça ne lui parlait pas du tout. 

Jamais, jamais Yukari n'aurait exigé ça de Sora. Mais comme c'était lui qui le proposait…  
Puisqu'il en parlait, oui, elle était d'accord avec l'idée.  
Ça arrivait tôt, ils étaient bien jeunes, ils n'étaient pas encore parfaitement établis dans la vie, mais après tout ?  
Pris dans le feu du moment, vite, avant de changer d'avis et de renoncer : si ça n'était pas maintenant, ça ne serait jamais, ils tentèrent leur chance. Pour voir. Parce que Sora, mine de rien, était curieux. Il ne croyait pas réellement que ça pouvait marcher, mais il voulait offrir ça à Yukari : l'idée que ça aurait pu marcher, mais que ça n'était juste pas pour eux. Qu'ils y repenseraient plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, après avoir inventé d'autres possibilités.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le prochain chapitre sera en fait un _lemon_ que j'avais déjà écrit plusieurs années auparavant


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donc, ben, j'ai merdé la construction de cette fic, ça m'a pris bien trop d'années à la mettre en forme et j'avais déjà écrit et posté la scène de cul séparément des années auparavant et ça ne sert à rien de la refaire ? si je ne poste rien du tout, ça met en l'air le compte des chapitres, si je reposte exactement le même texte ça fait double emploi, si je crée une série... je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ?

[la fameuse scène ici](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514340)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ils l'ont fait "une fois"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** post-coïtal ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Nombre de mots :** +700

Le lendemain matin, rien n'avait changé. Sora préféra prétendre que rien n'était arrivé. Yukari comprit et n'insista pas. 

Il retrouva en se levant un peu de sang au creux des cuisses et en conçut la crainte terrible de voir revenir ces jours affreux. Que Yukari, sans oser le dire, partagea sur le moment : ça voudrait dire qu'ils avaient échoué. Il éprouvait une sorte de brûlure, mais heureusement pas les crampes qui lui faisaient haïr son corps encore plus fort, et il n'y eut pas plus de sang finalement ; tout avait déjà fini de couler pendant la nuit. 

« C'était notre nuit de noces, rêva Yukari à haute voix. Qu'elle fut étrange… »  
Ils avaient couché ensemble nombreuses fois avant de signer leur contrat de mariage et l'idée d'inverser leurs rôles justement ce soir-là lui laissait une impression curieuse… et une salissure sur leur lit. Yukari rougit en lavant les draps, imaginant si le sang avait pu venir d'elle, si elle était arrivée vierge au mariage, une jeune fille normale qui s'offrait à son époux comme à personne d'autre avant lui…  
Ça n'était pas arrivé ainsi : au contraire, c'était son époux qui s'était offert à elle. Pauvre Sora !  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle chassa complètement de son esprit le désir de la veille. Oubliés, la sœur et son bébé qui lui faisaient tellement envie. À la place, elle arborait des idées qui lui semblaient bien salaces, à se demander quels autres jeux ils seraient bien capables d'inventer en plus pour s'accommoder de leurs corps et se donner quand même du plaisir, maintenant qu'ils avaient tenté une fois cette façon là que Sora s'était pourtant juré de toujours exclure.  
Sans le refaire ainsi, parce que ç'avait été trop embarrassant pour elle aussi, ce serait formidable, se disait-elle, s'ils pouvaient continuer leur lune de miel avec de nouvelles folies différents. Peut-être oserait-elle utiliser plus seulement ses doigts, mais aussi sa bouche, pour contenter Sora ce soir à son retour ?  
Elle se sentait plus entreprenante que jamais et avait envie d'outrepasser son rôle passif habituel pour le caresser et l'embrasser partout. Mais serait-il charmé par l'idée et ses attentions, ou effarés et craindrait-il qu'elle veuille prendre le pas sur sa virilité ?  
Un peu tard, Yukari réalisait que l'initiative n'était pas la prérogative des hommes. Si elle était amoureuse, passionnée, si elle le désirait, elle avait le droit de le montrer dans ses actes, pas seulement le dire de ses mots et l'encourager seulement passivement. Elle pouvait initier les choses elle aussi !  
S'il le voulait bien… 

S'il n'allait pas croire que leur petit jeu d'inversion lui donnait envie de se conduire en homme. Elle n'en était pas un et ne le serait jamais ! Et lui n'en serait pas moins un s'il acceptait que sa femme se montre un peu plus délurée, n'est-ce pas ?

« Sora. Bienvenue.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser. »

Il leur fallut pourtant inverser les rôles traditionnels qu'ils attendaient. Maintenant qu'il avait signé ce contrat, Sora travaillait à domicile sur ses illustrations, sans avoir besoin de démarcher sans arrêt les éditeurs.  
Yukari finissait ses études. C'était elle qui tenait la maison en rentrant, malgré la fatigue. Pour l'aider, Sora acceptait d'étendre le linge qu'elle avait lavé et qui ressortait bien lourd, mais oubliait régulièrement de passer le balai. Quant à cuisiner, ça n'était pas qu'il trouvait ça dévalorisant – encore que, si, un peu – mais il était une véritablement catastrophe et ne cherchait même pas à s'améliorer. À part cuire du riz à l'autocuiseur et réchauffer des pâtes déjà prêtes, il n'était capable de quasiment rien.  
« Mais comment faisais-tu quand tu vivais tout seul ?  
\- Je me nourrissais de bentô à réchauffer et de ramen instantanés.  
\- Ah ces hommes… »

Cette parenthèse refermée, leur vie mariée ne varia pas beaucoup de leur vie commune avant. Yukari musela soigneusement ses espoirs et s'obligea à ne chercher aucun signe positif ni négatif chez Sora concernant leur pari.  
Lui-même semblait avoir déjà oublié qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit. Sa force de déni avait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Il dessinait avec passion, tellement heureux de sa future série d'illustrations.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> et maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** vie domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Nombre de mots :** +1000  
>  **Avertissement :** emeto

Les jours s'égrenaient. En journée, Yukari tenait la maison et Sora alternait entre retourner au chantier et dessiner. Le soir, Yukari tenait toujours son poste de serveuse, car il fallait bien ramener assez d'argent pour vivre. La nuit, ils se retrouvaient pour s'aimer, de leur manière traditionnelle.  
Après quelques essais fructueux mais fatigants, ils renoncèrent aux acrobaties supplémentaires. Yukari réalisa que ça lui suffisait, tant qu'elle pouvait accueillir Sora d'un baiser soit chaste soit fougueux selon son humeur et décider de si la soirée se passerait en câlin calme sous la couette ou en étreinte passionnée qui ferait voler les draps. 

Une semaine passa, puis une autre. Sora commença à s'énerver sur ses brouillons, son perfectionnisme l'empêchant de trouver ses dessins suffisamment bons pour exprimer parfaitement ce qu'il avait vraiment en tête. Ça n'était pas la faute de ses outils, mais de ses mains, de son cerveau, pas assez rapides, pas assez précis, estimait-il. Ou d'un manque de technique. Il fallait qu'il trouve la faille, l'approfondisse et la comble.  
C'était la première fois qu'il avait à accomplir un travail aussi important, avec autant d'enjeux, et ça le stressait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Les tensions qu'il se créait malgré lui commençaient à avoir des retentissements sur sa relation avec Yukari, qui tentait pourtant de l'accompagner avec patience.  
Le fait qu'elle doive continuer à travailler, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore de salaire fixe, le vexait.  
Et toute cette tension l'épuisait. 

Un mois avait passé ; Sora rendit avec peine et fierté mêlée, un premier dessin. Enfin, la conjonction de la pression et de l'énergie créatrice lui avaient permis de mettre la main à ce qu'il espérait. Et si ça n'était pas absolument parfait selon ses propres critères, le client s'en contentait, et lui estimait, de façon positive, qu'il lui restait de la marge pour s'améliorer d'ici au suivant. 

Yukari continuait à meubler la maison, petit à petit, avec goût et sens de l'économie. 

Souvent, en rentrant du café, elle trouvait Sora toujours à sa table de dessin, prétendant ne pas s'être endormi dessus, mais n'arrivant pas à avancer et s'obstinant en vain.  
En son absence, il essayait de se forcer à rester concentré, mais finissait par craquer, devant soulager les tensions de son corps qui acceptait mal l'immobilité forcée. Il avait mal aux épaules, mal au dos… mal au ventre.  
Les crampes auxquelles il avait échappé de peu le lendemain de leur mariage menacèrent à nouveau. Sans toutefois se déclarer ouvertement. Toute la journée, le lendemain, trois jours… il ressentit les signes avant-coureurs qu'il aurait aimé ne pas savoir reconnaître et se rongea d'appréhension à l'idée que le sang revienne.  
Rien n'arriva pourtant. Son humeur se gâta encore plus. Il haïssait ses règles, mais il haïssait encore plus devoir attendre de les avoir. Une douleur franche, il pouvait faire avec. Quelque chose de larvé, ça l'exaspérait.  
Une semaine d'inconfort plus tard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'était trompé. D'abord, il se sentit soulagé de constater qu'il échappait à quelque chose qu'il détestait. Ensuite, une inquiétude sourde prit la place : et s'il était… malade ? 

L'idée seule était auto-réalisatrice. Il souffrait suffisamment de sa situation stressante, pour qu'envisager la maladie ajoute encore à son mal être et exacerbe ses symptômes. Devant une maladie inconnue, qui plus est, il se sentait désarmé.  
Lui qui avait toujours bénéficié d'une santé robuste, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par une grippe ou une gastro-entérite ou quoi que ce soit ! Il avait son travail à accomplir, il l'accomplirait, avec obstination et brio. Non, mais ! Il se montrerait à la hauteur. Il ne reconnaîtrait jamais qu'il avait peur de ne pas l'être. Il n'allait sûrement pas céder à l'angoisse qui lui tordait les tripes et dont il n'arrivait même pas à identifier la source. 

Quand il commença à se sentir vraiment mal, il refusa d'admettre à quel point. Son dessin passait avant tout. Quand il aurait fini ce trait, peut-être, s'accorderait-il une pause, un verre d'eau. Mais pas pour l'instant.  
Il tentait d'aiguiser sa concentration et de tromper son malaise en fumant, sans se rendre compte qu'il l'aggravait au contraire. Il écrasa sa cigarette à demi fumée, essayant de ne pas penser au gaspillage. Il s'accorda un café et de même, ne le but qu'à moitié.  
Rien n'y faisait.  
Il avait une boule dans la gorge et des sueurs froides. Mais il était sur le point de réussir un crayonné des plus importants, d'où sans doute les effets secondaires désagréables de sa concentration accrue. Il réprima un léger tremblement dans sa main. Puis un hoquet.  
Incrédule, il ne comprit ce qui arrivait que quand le goût acide envahit sa bouche, et eut à peine le temps de saisir sa corbeille à papiers pour éviter de souiller sa précieuse esquisse, sa table à dessin, le tatami tenu si propre par Yukari. 

Honteux de ce qui lui était arrivé, il préféra taire l'incident à Yukari. Il renonça, pour la journée, à la cigarette, au café ; il aéra la pièce, se fit un thé léger, s'octroya une pause de plus que ce qu'il avait prévu. Au déjeuner il se contenta de riz blanc et évita les petits plats que Yukari avait laissé pour qu'il se les réchauffe, fermement décidé à prétendre avoir tout simplement oublié de manger tellement il était absorbé par son travail. Mieux valait qu'elle le gronde pour sa négligence que lui avouer qu'il avait vomi. De toute façon, il n'avait pas forcément à lui dire, à moins d'être tellement malade qu'il se sente à l'agonie et ait un besoin urgent d'une infirmière pour le sauver. Or il se sentait mieux maintenant, sur la plan physique en tout cas, même si la vexation d'être ainsi malade aggrava encore sa mauvaise humeur. 

Yukari lui trouva effectivement une petite mine quand elle rentra, mais il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue – contrairement à d'autres personnes de sa connaissance, Yukari comprenait son travail et n'aurait jamais pensé que dessiner, c'était passer la journée à ne rien faire – ajouté au fait qu'il ait oublié de se nourrir convenablement…


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> et une fois a suffi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** vie domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG+ / T-  
>  **Nombre de mots :** +700

Le lendemain, tout était oublié. L'incident était clos. Sora n'était toujours pas en grande forme, mais décida que sa petite attaque de maladie était passée, qu'il était convalescent et que tout s'arrangeait.  
Trois jours plus tard cependant, alors qu'il croyait que tout ne pouvait que s'améliorer, il se sentit à nouveau mal. Le jour suivant encore. Celui d'après, non. Puis ça recommença. Et Yukari commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Sora se trouver une tête de déterré quand il se regardait dans la glace. Sa fatigue ne s'arrangeait pas. Selon les jours, il pouvait se sentir mal pendant des heures sans qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit, ou être assailli d'une brusque nausée incoercible quasiment sans signe avant-coureur. Il arriva même qu'il vomisse deux fois dans la même journée et finisse lessivé.  
Avec tout ça, les bons petits plats de Yukari ne lui faisaient plus autant envie qu'avant.  
Il enrageait contre lui-même et son incapacité à gérer le stress apporté par sa première publication. Il devait se montrer plus fort que ça, que diable !!  
À Yukari qui s'inquiétait de sa mauvaise mine, il répondait avec de moins en moins de patience qu'il allait bien. Même s'il se sentait de moins en moins bien. Sans qu'il arrive à définir pourquoi, il supportait de nouveau mal son corps, comme lors des premiers changements quelques années auparavant. Il s'y sentait enfermé.  
Ses ardeurs amoureuses avaient baissé de façon dramatique. De plus en plus souvent, c'était Yukari qui prenait l'initiative ; il répondait toujours à ses attentes, refusant de se laisser aller à la moindre faiblesse, voulant toujours contenter son épouse, mais le cœur n'y était plus autant qu'avant. Avec horreur, il commença à craindre être allé trop vite avec ce mariage. 

Au bout de deux semaines à ce régime, alors que l'idée qu'il pouvait être réellement malade faisait son chemin, il arriva qu'un accès de nausée le prenne alors que Yukari était présente. Elle exigea aussitôt un historique de ses symptômes, leur intensité et leur durée.  
Sora voulut d'abord les minimiser, mais l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans le regard de Yukari fut contagieuse et il craqua.  
« D'accord. Ça fait déjà quelques jours. J'étais sûr que ça allait finir par s'arranger tout seul. »

Elle resta longuement songeuse. À mi-voix enfin, elle lui fit part de ses soupçons… avec une note d'espoir et de crainte à la fois. Qu'ils soient déçus, sans doute. 

« Tu n'as eu tes règles que trois fois depuis que nous visons ensemble. Et plus depuis que… que nous… l'avons fait.  
\- Elles sont irrégulières et très espacées de toute façon, protesta Sora. Et ça ne fait pas si longtemps depuis les dernières.  
\- Mais ça fait deux mois depuis… l'événement.  
\- Ça ne veut rien dire. C'est le stress. Ça peut être causé par n'importe quoi.  
\- Mais la possibilité existe. »

Et il n'y avait pas pensé une seule fois, occultant soigneusement cette idée de son esprit tant il la trouvait absurde et tant elle l'aurait terrifié s'il y était arrêté. Tout à coup, il se sentait encore plus mal. 

« Il faudrait que tu voies un médecin, insista Yukari.  
\- Pas question !  
\- Il faut que tu saches. Si tu es malade, il faut te soigner. Si tu es… »  
Le mot resta en suspens. Elle n'osait pas le prononcer elle-même.  
« …il faut te soigner, » répéta Yukari. 

Mais Sora préféra jouer la politique de l'autruche, persuadé qu'avec suffisamment de déni et de volonté, les choses finiraient par disparaître. 

Yukari, sans le consulter, se débrouilla pour se procurer un test à réaliser à domicile. Le convaincre de s'y soumettre fut autrement plus compliqué.  
« Enfin. Sora. Ne fais pas l'enfant. »  
Il lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit rien.  
« Si tu es seulement malade, il faudra bien savoir de quoi, et te faire aider et savoir quels médicaments tu devrais prendre. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te cacher les choses comme ça. Et si… si c'est… autre chose… il faut bien aussi qu'on le sache. »


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c'était prévu mais... il n'avait pas réellement pensé à tout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** vie domestique/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Nombre de mots :** +850

Sora s'obstina – il laissa traîner les choses autant qu'il put. Jusqu'à avoir rendu sa seconde illustration. Ça de stress en moins pour lui peser dessus, il se sentit plus léger. Il souffrait encore de nausées, mais les trouvait moins violentes, plus espacées. Sans doute qu'à force de les subir, il s'y habituait et les gérait mieux.  
Mais ça faisait déjà trois mois depuis leur prise de risque, et les règles qu'il avait cru voir arriver peu après n'avaient finalement jamais fait leur apparition. Quelques taches ici et là dont il se serait fort bien contenté, ne comptaient pas, d'après Yukari.  
Il finit par se résoudre.  
Et refusa d'accepter le résultat.  
« Ce truc doit être trop vieux.  
\- Évidemment, vu le temps que tu as attendu ! Mais non, regarde la date de péremption, il est encore bon. Et tu as correctement suivi les instructions, non ?  
\- Je suppose. C'était tellement bizarre et anormal.  
\- Mais pas si compliqué. »

Sora jeta un regard incrédule à son corps. Son ventre était toujours plat et musclé, de la manière dont il l'entretenait. Bien qu'il ait perdu un peu de poids ces dernières semaines et qu'il mettait moins de cœur à faire du sport, partagé qu'il était entre dessin et malaises.  
Sa poitrine, en revanche… lui avait toujours semblé bien trop grosse et trop molle, et voilà qu'elle donnait l'air… encore plus grosse, et tendue. D'où peut-être, l'envie de tout arracher. D'un autre côté, chaque fois qu'il la voyait il la trouvait tellement plus grosse que ce à quoi il s'attendait : pouvait-il vraiment se fier à son ressenti biaisé ?  
Yukari, qui évitait de s'aventurer vers cette zone là pour ne pas mettre Sora mal à l'aise, ne sut que répondre. 

« C'est impossible. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On est trop jeunes pour ça, notre situation n'est pas stable. Je ne vais jamais être capable de…  
\- Regrettes-tu ? »

De tout son cœur. Sora avait commis une erreur monumentale. Mais comme il était affreusement têtu, et que l'idée d'aller voir un médecin le terrifiait, il préférait assumer cette erreur et aller jusqu'au bout.  
« Il faudra pourtant bien que tu passes par là. Pour vérifier que tout se déroule bien.  
\- Je ne veux rien vérifier !  
\- Et il faut faire quelque chose pour tes nausées, tu ne peux pas continuer à souffrir comme ça. Il doit bien y avoir moyen de les calmer. »

Mais même si Yukari était prête, et même enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre un rendez-vous de couple, se faire accompagner au cabinet par son mari, si mal à l'aise qu'il serait dans une salle d'attente pleines de bonnes femmes épatées par son dévouement à accompagner son épouse ici, et seulement une fois à l'intérieur expliquer au docteur qui était vraiment la patiente…  
…Sora continuait à refuser l'idée de se faire examiner à cet endroit-là. Et à révéler le secret honteux de son corps à qui que soit d'autre que sa femme.  
« Mais un professionnel de santé en aura forcément vues d'autres. Non ?  
\- Non.  
Toi-même tu ne pensais pas que c'était possible avant qu'on se rencontre.  
\- C'est vrai, mais eux… doivent être mieux au courant.  
\- Je ne veux pas le vérifier. Je ne leur fais pas confiance. »

Après réflexion, Sora était certain de ne tout simplement pas en avoir besoin :  
« Les femmes ont fait sans pendant des siècles, pourquoi je devrais subir ça ?  
\- Parce que beaucoup mouraient en couches, sans aide ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, à cause de moi. C'est ma faute, ce qui arrive.  
\- C'est moi qui te l'ai proposé. Et nous étions deux à le faire.  
\- Mais c'est parce que c'est moi qui en avais envie. Tu ne voulais pas ça. Tu ne comptais pas que ça arrive… »

Mais Sora refusait que le blâme repose sur Yukari. Il n'allait pas la laisser se rendre malheureuse alors qu'il avait espéré lui faire plaisir :  
« J'ai stupidement cru que si ça arrivait, ça serait à toi. Par magie ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai oublié…  
\- Mais tu y pensais bien avant.  
\- Mais plus pendant. Oh, que je me sens bête ! »

Yukari, non plus, ne voulait pas rendre Sora malheureux à cause de son propre égoïsme ;  
« Si tu ne veux plus, tu sais, il y a des moyens d'arrêter. Deux de mes amies m'ont dit qu'elles l'avaient fait.  
\- Mais tu voudrais aller jusqu'au bout, toi. Tu serais triste si on le faisait.  
\- Je ne peux pas t'obliger.  
\- Au point où on en est maintenant…  
\- Il est encore temps de renoncer.  
\- Et quel sorte d'homme serais-je si je cédais à la peur devant la difficulté ? D'accord, je déteste cette idée. Mais je dois pouvoir m'y faire. Ça ne doit pas être si horrible. Ça ne peut pas être si horrible… »

…Mais ce fut horrible quand même.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> que de complications pour quelque chose de si bête...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** drama/médical ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1000+

Yukari se renseigna soigneusement sur les modalités, prit le rendez-vous directement à l'hôpital et y traîna Sora de force, à la condition expresse qu'on se conterait d'une échographie et qu'il n'y aurait aucun examen interne. Évidemment, outre Sora, il fallut convaincre le médecin, carte d'identité avec la mention détestée « F » à l'appui. Une fois en chemise d'examen, le doute était toujours possible mais l'indice de la poitrine faisait pencher la balance.  
L'examen d'imagerie, quoi qu'il en soit, leva le dernier doute. Sora était bel et bien enceinte, de trois mois, et tout semblait normal.  
Oui, même les nausées : d'après le médecin, elles étaient dues aux bouleversements hormonaux.  
« Pas étonnant que je le rejette si violemment, grommela Sora : je ne veux rien de féminin dans mon corps.  
\- Mais si vous prenez un traitement accessoire à côté, il faut l'interrompre immédiatement.  
\- Aucun. Pas la peine.  
\- Bon.  
\- En revanche, intervint Yukari, pour… après, et éviter que ça se reproduise ?  
\- Pas question ! » protesta Sora, alors qu'elle lui filait un coup de coude discret pour le faire taire.  
L'idée ne fut pas plus creusée pour l'instant, mais, expliqua-t-elle quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls après coup : c'était pour elle. S'il voulait bien. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus efficace, mais ça aiderait un petit peu. Après tout, c'était des hormones simulant la grossesse, et ça faisait pousser les seins chez les hommes. 

Yukari s'occupa de tout, depuis la déclaration en mairie jusqu'à la réservation de la place à la maternité, et se mit à travailler à temps plein. À Sora qui s'en effarait, elle expliqua qu'ils auraient besoin de plus d'argent quand le bébé serait là et qu'il fallait bien commencer tout de suite à faire des économies en prévision de la naissance, d'autant qu'il était absolument impossible qu'il reprenne un travail physique tout le temps de sa grossesse. Qu'il se concentre sur le dessin et ne prenne aucun risque !  
Vexé, frustré, mais reconnaissant à contre-cœur le bien-fondé de l'argument, Sora laissa sa femme piétiner son orgueil en la laissant subvenir elle à ses besoins à lui au lieu de l'inverse, ou d'un partage équitable. 

Il y avait une quantité phénoménale de trucs à acheter pour s'occuper d'un nouveau-né. Il ne serait là que l'année suivante, mais déjà Yukari, enchantée, commençait à tout planifier et à accumuler petit à petit tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Berceau, linge, biberons, et quantité de trucs et de machins dont Sora ne connaissait ni les noms ni l'usage, et s'inquiétait de voir la place qu'ils prenaient dans leur minuscule appartement. Et il leur était impossible, en l'état des choses, de déménager dans un endroit plus grand. Leurs finances ne le leur permettaient pas, et ça n'allait pas s'arranger.  
Mais ils se débrouilleraient. 

Les nausées de Sora continuèrent à l'accabler de longues, très longues semaines. Elles s'espacèrent et se calmèrent quelques peu mais ne disparurent pas. Juste quand elles commençaient à se faire moins violentes, il remarqua des changements notables dans son corps. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer le gonflement de sa poitrine, et il prenait nettement du ventre.  
Ses chevilles enflèrent ; comble d'horreur, ses doigts aussi, rendant son tracé maladroit.  
Et il commença à percevoir des mouvements… Ce qu'il prit d'abord pendant longtemps pour de simples mouvements intestinaux – et ça n'était pas seulement par déni profond, mais parce que, avec ses troubles digestifs fréquents, la confusion était facile à faire – augmenta en intensité. Bientôt, il ne put plus ignorer les petits coups lancés ni même les glissements. 

Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de vivant qui habitait son ventre et prenait de plus en plus de place. L'idée seule le dégoûtait ; la sensation réelle, impossible à nier, l'écœurait complètement. 

Quand il n'arrivait pas à travailler sur ses illustrations, ses gribouillis de recherche personnelle représentaient souvent des monstres parasites. Il rédigea, dans cette période, une très courte œuvre qu'il ne chercha jamais, jamais à faire publier, dont il cacha soigneusement l'existence à Yukari mais qu'il n'arriva jamais à se résoudre à jeter ou détruire même des années après ; une pièce d'horreur autant physique que psychologique. Le scenario n'en valait pas grand' chose, et les dessins torturés n'auraient été appréciés que d'un très petit nombre de fétichistes du gore. 

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines s'égrenaient et que son ventre enflait, Sora souffrait de maux de dos de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus intenses. Les sessions à sa table de travail devenaient de plus en plus pénibles. Il se voyait forcé de les écourter, d'augmenter la fréquence et la durée de ses pauses, et sa productivité s'en ressentait. Comme son humeur se gâtait, sa créativité également en prit un coup.  
Yukari, à côté, présentait un front solide et prenait soin de tout et tous à la maison ; lui, elle-même, et tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'enfant à venir. Et Sora haïssait encore plus d'être ainsi confiné au foyer. 

À sa grande horreur, Sora prenait du ventre, de la poitrine, et ne rentrait plus dans ses vêtements. Mais il n'avait ni les moyens ni l'envie de refaire sa garde-robe entière, surtout pour un état qui allait durer certes plusieurs longs mois, mais pas toujours non plus. Yukari comprenait bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de s'enfermer dans des vêtements de maternité féminins. Les robes étaient absolument hors de question. Les salopettes lui donnaient l'air ridicule. Il se contentait pour l'instant de chemises d'homme plus grandes, en laissant ses pantalons déboutonnés, mais leur nombre disponible limité imposait des lessives plus fréquentes. Qu'est-ce que ça serait quand le bébé serait là et qu'il faudrait le changer souvent, soupira Yukari en constatant que ça en tout cas, était parti pour durer.  
La solution de rechange fut d'investir dans un kimono bon marché : il suffisait de choisir la bonne largeur d'épaule et la bonne hauteur totale pour que, quelle que soit la circonférence qu'il finisse par atteindre, il puisse toujours en adapter la largeur à sa taille.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s'il avait su ce que ça impliquait vraiment, l'aurait-il proposé ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** drama/domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG+ / T-  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1200

Vers la moitié du terme, sa situation était devenue trop pénible, et sa capacité d'illustration, gâtée par la fatigue, les malaises, la douleur, la mauvaise humeur chronique, avait trop décru. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir ses délais et ne se sentait plus à la hauteur de la tâche qu'il lui avait été confiée.  
La mort dans l'âme, profondément humilié par son échec, il dut se résoudre à s'arranger avec son employeur pour faire annuler la série pour raison de santé.  
Ça ne fut pas difficile : il avait une vraie mine de déterré.  
Le problème, craignait-il, c'est qu'il risquait de brûler ses chances dans le milieu pour la suite, s'il se présentait comme fragile et non fiable. 

Libéré de la contrainte et refusant de se laisser aller à l'oisiveté et de prendre la main, il donna libre cours à ses envies et créa sa première mini série, sans se soucier de si elle se vendrait, d'à quel public elle plairait, de ce qu'un éditeur quelconque en penserait. Il avait besoin de créer, de dessiner, d'inventer une histoire, un monde, une vie où tout se passerait pour le mieux et où il ne serait pas prisonnier d'un corps déformé et malade.  
Il y mit sa rage, sa passion, ses espoirs pour l'avenir.  
Il y mit l'amour pour Yukari aussi, mais au second plan, et l'abnégation de son personnage y tenait du sacrifice irréfléchi. 

Et Yukari était tellement heureuse d'être bientôt maman ! Elle rayonnait. La voir ainsi remplissait Sora de sérénité et lui rappelait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Combler son épouse, par tous les moyens possibles, le rendait heureux en retour, et fier. Il pouvait traverser cette épreuve pour elle, s'il se concentrait sur la joie qu'il lui donnait et faisait de son mieux pour oublier l'état physique dans lequel il se trouvait.  
Les jours où ses nausées le laissaient en paix et où Yukari amenait quelque chose de nouveau pour leur futur bébé, il partageait son bonheur. Il se sentait une tendresse envers elle sans cesse renouvelée et une envie de la protéger, comme si c'était elle qui se trouvait dans un état « intéressant »… comme ç'aurait dû être, dans un monde parfait. Car c'était bien elle qui l'intéressait à ce qui se passait dans leur vie et aux bouleversements qui s'y déroulaient.  
Alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ce qui se passait dans son propre corps, c'était les changements survenant dans le comportement de Yukari qui lui prouvaient qu'il serait papa dans quelques mois.  
L'idée d'avoir un fils lui plaisait. Dans quelques années, bien sûr, quand ça serait un vrai petit garçon à élever et plus juste un bébé dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment on en prendrait soin et qu'il laisserait entièrement à la charge adoratrice de Yukari. 

« Je voudrais tellement être capable de te donner un fils, soupira Yukari un soir qu'ils passaient tranquillement ensemble.  
Bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle, je serais heureuse aussi avec une petite fille. »  
Sora n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité. Ça n'était pas qu'il tenait absolument à avoir un fils à qui transmettre son nom – qui de toute façon était celui de sa femme – et sa maison – qu'il était encore très loin d'avoir – mais, à part Yukari, il ne comprenait pas bien les femmes. Les filles étaient des êtres mystérieux, fascinants, mais incompréhensibles et à admirer de loin – sauf celle qu'on aime pour de bon. Il serait bien incapable d'éduquer une fillette ! Même sa propre petite sœur, il avait toujours été gêné de jouer avec elle, et pas seulement à cause de leur différence d'âge.  
S'oubliant un moment, il attaqua ses économies pour acheter un gant de base-ball, rêvant déjà au jour où il apprendrait à son garçon à lancer et rattraper des balles. 

...Et il fallut chercher des idées de prénom. Comme Sora refusait de retourner chez le médecin, il était impossible de demander une nouvelle échographie pour découvrir à l'avance le sexe du bébé. Et d'expérience, ils savaient tous les deux comme on peut ne pas aimer du tout le nom donné par ses parents, pour toutes sortes de raisons.  
« Crois-tu qu'il sera normal ?  
\- Tant qu'il est en bonne santé et qu'il grandit heureux, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Les idées avancées par Yukari étaient trop mignonnes, trop fleuries, même quand elle affirmait chercher des noms de garçon ou unisexes. Celles de Sora, évidemment, étaient trop outrageusement viriles, du genre manga vieille école, comme plus personne de jeune n'utilisait dans la vraie vie, et il n'essaya même pas de trouver des prénoms de fille : pour quoi faire ?

Ils avaient plus à s'inquiéter de tout l'aspect matériel. Car une fois le bébé né, s'en occuper demanderait du travail à plein temps. Sora ne se voyait pas père au foyer et Yukari ne l'imaginait pas non plus. Ils n'auraient pas les moyens de payer une aide. Mais si Yukari devait s'arrêter de travailler une fois mère, alors que Sora n'avait pas encore de contrat stable...  
« Je retournerai faire des chantiers s'il le faut, » promit-il.  
À vrai dire, il en avait presque envie. Ça voudrait dire que ce temps serait révolu, qu'il serait à nouveau un homme, un vrai, qu'il vivrait de ses muscles... à défaut de poursuivre son rêve de vivre de sa plume, mais, échaudé par les trop longues journées à avoir l'impression de ne rien faire, de ne rien créer de bon, il avait besoin de se sentir immédiatement utile. Et de reconstruire son corps et son image. 

Ils allaient avoir vingt ans cette année et devenir officiellement majeurs. Mariés et avec un enfant en route, ils se sentaient déjà réellement adultes, alors que leurs camarades de cérémonie avaient toujours presque l'air d'enfants...  
Le fait sema un moment le doute dans leur esprit : étaient-ils allés trop vite ? Non, s'assurèrent-il, pour leur mariage en tout cas ils étaient sûrs et certains de leur décision, et pour le bébé, he bien, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de l'attendre et l'accueillir désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière.  
Yukari, malgré le budget serré, décida que l'occasion était suffisamment importante pour marquer le coup et tint fermement à se procurer un kimono de bonne facture, qui servirait à nouveau plus tard dans sa vie. C'était un investissement raisonné, affirmait-elle. Sora quant à lui aurait préféré pouvoir porter un costume occidental, mais ne pouvait pas y entrer pour le moment : il était donc impossible d'en choisir un, à moins de vouloir le voir gâché pour les années à venir. Il envisagea d'en louer un à sa taille actuelle, mais se sentit boudiné et ridicule quand il l'essaya.  
Yukari le convainquit donc que pour lui aussi, un beau kimono avait ses avantages, en plus de celui qu'il portait presque au quotidien ces temps-ci. Qu'il le choisisse sobre, passe-partout, mais élégant et surtout de bonne qualité, et il en profiterait longtemps et à d'autres occasions par la suite.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on frise le _body horror_ , là

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Genre :** gen/un peu d'angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1200

Histoire de terrifier encore plus Sora, Yukari se renseignait avec avidité sur tous les aspects physiologiques et médicaux de la grossesse et de l'accouchement. À défaut de les vivre elle-même, elle voulait absolument savoir tout ce qui arrivait et arriverait... quand le moment viendrait.  
Ça n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Sora pour avoir les bonnes réactions au bon moment mais... un peu... et surtout, elle avait un besoin viscéral de s'y impliquer, d'y participer autant qu'elle pouvait. Ç'aurait dû être elle... 

Sora, au contraire, voulait en savoir le moins possible. Il était plus qu'heureux de laisser Yukari accomplir toutes les démarches et prendre l'initiative lors des rencontres avec les professionnels. S'il y avait moyen de ne pas être « là » au moment de la naissance, ça l'aurait bien arrangé.  
Mais rien ne justifiait une opération, et quand bien même, cette idée le terrifiait tout autant. Qu'on l'endorme au risque de ne pas se réveiller et qu'on lui découpe des bouts, lui donnait une telle sensation d'impuissance qu'il préférait continuer à vivre avec son corps qu'il détestait tant, plutôt que de tenter de le corriger... et peut-être d'aggraver les erreurs l'affligeant ?

Il avait peur de la douleur, et encore plus peur de l'avouer. Mais il n'était pas capable de s'y préparer ni mentalement ni physiquement. Il continuait à préférer tout nier en bloc, en espérant que tout se passe vite et bien et qu'il n'ait pas besoin de se rendre compte de grand' chose.  
Mais enfin, il avait beau avoir une imagination graphique, sans doute, se disait-il, exagérait-on beaucoup les choses ? On avait beau dire que ça faisait salement mal, il ne pouvait pas se représenter à quel point... et préférait se dire que c'était parce que les femmes étaient fluettes et délicates qu'elles se plaignaient. Lui, ferait bien plus bravement face. Il détestait ça, mais il n'aurait pas le choix, après tout. 

Ils passaient du temps au lit simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs ébats s'espaçaient et perdaient en intensité. Sora, ayant besoin de réconfort, se sentait plus câlin et Yukari en était heureuse. Sora cependant, en remarquant qu'il avait perdu de sa fougue et le désir de faire quoi que ce soit de plus intense, en conçut de la morosité, mais s'en consola en partageant le confort qu'il apportait à Yukari. 

Sora détestait ce que devenait son corps, mais comme les changements fascinaient Yukari, il la laissait faire en essayant de ne pas trop y penser. Elle laissait fort heureusement sa poitrine en paix, n'étant pas du attirée par cela, mais avait bien du mal à garder ses mains pour elle dès qu'ils s'agissait de son ventre. Sans cesse, elle avait envie de le toucher, de mesurer sa croissance, de sentir les mouvements qui y prenaient vie.  
Alors que Sora se plaignait des coups ressentis, elle les recherchait avec intérêt, tentant de dialoguer avec leur enfant à naître en posant les mains là où il se manifestait et en pressant doucement en réponse. Elle lui parlait aussi, le visage tout près du ventre rebondi, et la chaleur de sa joue et les vibrations de sa voix faisaient monter des frissons dans tout le corps de Sora.  
Quand ils se couchaient, dans les bras l'un de l'autre bien serrés, Yukari pouvait imaginer que le ventre rond et frémissant qu'elle sentait contre la peau nue de son propre corps, était le sien. 

Ils dormaient donc ensemble enlacés sans plus « coucher ». Sora n'était plus d'humeur, et Yukari s'en passait très bien, heureuse de se concentrer à la place sur l'existence du bébé. De toute façon, avec la transformation de son corps, Sora ne savait plus comment s'y prendre, encombré qu'il était. Yukari proposait parfois de le contenter avec sa main, et une ou deux fois il la laissa faire, mais la plupart du temps, ça ne le motivait plus. Quand il demandait si elle voulait qu'il lui rende la pareille, elle n'y tenait pas trop non plus.  
Elle adorait son ventre et s'en contentait, mais essayait de ne pas le faire avec trop d'ostentation pour ne pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. 

Yukari attendait la naissance avec beaucoup de joie. Sora, avec appréhension. Elle tenait à l'informer de ce qu'elle lisait et découvrait et le conseillait sur ce qui arriverait ce jour là, sur l'attitude à tenir, sur le temps à attendre avant de devoir se rendre à la maternité.  
« Ça n'arrivera pas instantanément, il faudra plusieurs heures, probablement un jour entier entre les premiers symptômes et la naissance. Tu ne voudras sûrement pas passer tout ce temps à l'hôpital, et je ne crois pas qu'ils nous y accueilleront immédiatement s'il est trop tôt. Mieux vaudra attendre tranquillement à la maison que le travail soit bien entamé avant de s'y rendre, où tu seras au calme, où je resterai avec toi.  
Pas besoin de paniquer. Mais si ça commence alors que je ne suis pas là, appelle-moi immédiatement, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas te laisser traverser ça tout seul. »  
Pour lui qui aurait besoin de son soutient, et pour elle-même qui ne voulait rien manquer de l'événement. 

Sora ne voulait pas y penser à l'avance. Il souffrait déjà bien assez comme ça de maux de dos, de jambes lourdes, de tout en général qui fatiguait, pour avoir envie de penser à ce qui allait lui arriver d'encore pire bientôt, très bientôt. Ce qu'il attendait avec impatience, c'était que tout soit terminé et qu'on n'en parle plus.  
Les muscles de son corps, dos comme ventre, fatiguaient de porter une charge si lourde et d'être distendus et l'élançaient douloureusement bien souvent, sans que ça soit pour autant les signes avant coureurs que Yukari guettait déjà. Ils connaissaient avec précision le jour du rapport qui avait tout commencé... mais ça ne leur donnait une indication qu'imprécise sur le moment exact de la conception, de la nidation, et bien sûr, de la naissance. Yukari avait appris qu'un premier enfant arrivait rarement avec de l'avance, à moins que les choses se passent mal... et avec Sora qui subissait si mal son état, qu'est-ce qui leur disait qu'il ne courait pas le risque d'une complication anticipée ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit la place à la maternité était réservée pour le jour exact calculé, et ils verraient bien ce qui arriverait.  
Dans les coins reculés, où il faut parcourir des kilomètres pour accéder à une aide médicale, de plus en plus, on décidait à l'avance d'un jour un peu avant le terme calculé pour déclencher les choses de manière contrôlée, mais en pleine ville, à proximité d'un grand hôpital, on laissait faire la nature. 

Sora souffrait de douleurs intermittentes purement musculaires, qui l'agaçaient. Outre leur pénibilité physique, elles le faisaient penser à l'avance à ce qui l'attendait bientôt, et lui faisait craindre de ne pas savoir identifier tout de suite ce qui arriverait. D'une part, il espérait réussir à l'ignorer le plus longtemps possible ; d'une autre, il ne voulait pas se trouver pris dans une situation catastrophe tout seul sans aide parce qu'il n'aurait pas compris à temps...  
« Tu comprendras forcément, » assura Yukari qui comprit très bien quand il laissa échapper ses craintes à demi mot.


End file.
